


worst day of my life (not really)

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fictober, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, featuring empty death threats from a sleepy minghao, its the cliche sharing a bed for extra warmth trope, minghao hates mingyu at first, will i ever be able to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: it takes sharing a bed with his arch-nemesis for minghao to realize kim mingyu is not as bad as he thought he was.





	worst day of my life (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i've lost all my braincells. am i even capable of writing one fic per day of october? probably not. but i'm still doing it. today's prompt was “sharing a bed” so enjoy this mushy gyuhao mess!! i love my boys!!

“I hate everything about this. This is the worst day of my life.”

 

“Now, don't be like this. It could be worse.”

 

“Yeah, I could be sick. But don't worry, it'll get to that soon, since it's cold as fuck and I'm soaked to the bone and there's no heater.”

 

“Minghao.”

 

“Fuck off, Mingyu. Leave me alone.”

 

“I'm trying to help!!”

 

“I don't need it.”

 

“You clearly do.”

 

Really, for someone who was shivering to the point of clacking teeth, Minghao was in no room to refuse help. And yet, there he was, sitting on Mingyu's living room couch, arms crossed and scowl plastered on his face.

 

Let's rewind a bit to see how he ended up in this situation.

 

It was a friday night, and Minghao had went to the university's library after classes towork on an essay. After he was done, he decided to walk home since he didn't live very far, but he was cought by an unannounced storm, drenching his clothes and belongings in a matter of seconds.

 

Minghao did what every other person would do: go to the nearest dorm block and knock on the first door he saw, asking for shelter until the storm ceased. When the door opened, however, Minghao regretted his decisions, because standing there was his sworn arch nemesis — Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu was a graphic design major that shared some classes with Minghao. He was drop dead gorgeous, talented, kind, helpful, had a great sense of fashion and a crooked smile that really shouldn't sit well on his otherwise perfect face, but it did.

 

Minghao hated it.

 

He hated that someone could seem so perfect, because Mingyu obviously wasn't, no one was, everyone had flaws. So Minghao was set on hating his guts.

 

He tried to run away when Mingyu opened the door for him, but he was too slow. The taller boy — being the sweetheart he was —was quick to help him inside and wrap him in a towel, despite Minghao's protests.

 

They had bickered a bit, mostly Minghao spitting insults and being stubborn while Mingyu tried to calm him down and convince him that he should stay, that going back outside would only get him sick and many other things.

 

Minghao was ready to leave, ignoring Mingyu's reasonings, when a particularly loud thunder rumbled in the sky and the power went out.

 

“Now you really can't go back outside.” Mingyu had said. “It's not safe.”

 

And that's how Minghao ended up on Mingyu's dorm, soaked from the rain, fuming and cursing at pretty much everything.

 

“Hey.” the taller said, softly. “I can't really run you a warm bath since the power is out, but I have some clothes you can change into after you take a shower to get rid of all that rainwater. They're probably gonna be a little loose because, well, you're smaller than me, but they're comfy and warm and dry. Is that ok?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Well, you're free to do whatever, I guess. But the alternative pretty much involves you catching a cold, or worse, so it would be better if we avoided that, right?”

 

“Don't talk to me like I'm a child. You're not my babysitter.”

 

“Kinda looks like I am, since I'm having to talk you into taking care of yourself.”

 

“Why do you even care?” Minghao spat back.

 

Mingyu flinched, looking hurt. “Why wouldn't I?” he asked, in a small voice.

 

Minghao didn't have an answer. “I'll go take the damn shower. Don't pick ridiculous clothes for me.”

 

That made the other boy chuckle lightly, despite the heavy atmosphere. When he heard the shower running, Mingyu went to his wardrobe and made sure to pick nice clothes for Minghao — sweatpants, a longsleeved t-shirt and a fluffy sweater to wear on top of it. He would definitely be warm.

 

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Where do you want me to leave the clothes?”

 

“Uh...” Minghao's voice was heard, and the water noises ceased. “Hang on, I'll open the door just a little so you can give them to me.”

 

There was the sound of bare feet walking towards the door before it was unlocked and opened just enough for Minghao's hand to peek through it. Mingyu gave him the clothes and he shut the door with a bam.

 

“Thanks.” Minghao muttered.

 

“You're welcome!”

 

“It's really dark in here, I can barely see.”

 

“Oh, right, I should probably light a few candles to help until the power comes back. Stay there, ok?”

 

“Fine.” the other grumbled.

 

Soon, Mingyu had lit a candle for each room of the apartment. It wasn't much, but it provided enough light (and a little warmth) for them to see the nearest objects and not bump into anything.

 

Minghao got out of the bathroom holding his soaked clothes and looking really tiny in Mingyu's clothes. The older couldn't see him very well, but almost cooed at the sight.

 

(He was glad he didn't. Minghao would've probably skinned him alive.)

 

“You're staring at me.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Is there anything on my face?”

 

“No. Sorry, it's- you're fine. I was just spacing out.”

 

Minghao scoffed. “Hey. I feel like I'm going to puke just by asking this, but... I'm sleeping here, right?”

 

“Of course! It's still raining and cold and the power is still out. No one should be outside in these conditions.”

 

“Such a gentleman.”

 

“It's called being a nice person. You should try it sometimes.”

 

“Fuck you. I am nice.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“I haven't attempted to murder you yet.”

 

Mingyu laughed. “You can't be serious.”

 

Surprisingly, Minghao joined him with a light chuckle. “I'm not. I can't really prove I'm a nice person. But I am.”

 

“So I'll have to take your word for it?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Hm. I'll think about it.”

 

They fell into silence after what must've been their friendliest conversation ever since. Minghao yawned.

 

“I think I'm going to sleep.” he started walking towards the couch, but Mingyu stopped him by holding his wrist.

 

“Wait.”

 

“Let go of me.”

 

“Sorry.” he did as he was told. “But you're not sleeping on the couch. I have a spare mattress, you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the floor.”

 

“I'm not sleeping on your bed.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It's ridiculous. This is your house, Mingyu, be a little selfish, it's not a crime. I'll gladly sleep on the floor, I have no problem with it.”

 

“If you insist...” Mingyu shrugged. “I'll set it up for you.”

 

They walked to Mingyu's bedroom. Minghao couldn't see clearly what it looked like, but he assumed it was very neat and clean. Mingyu put the spare mattress on the floor, next to his own bed, and dumped a pillow and a comforter on top of it.

 

“There. It should be enough.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They both got ready to sleep. Mingyu blew out the candles in the rest of the house, leaving only the one in the bedroom, placed on the nightstand as a makeshift lamp. Soon enough, Minghao was comfortable, laying down, ready to drift off to dreamland. Until a shiver ran through his body.

 

“Fuck.” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Is it anything wrong?” Mingyu, who was sitting on the bed reading something on his phone, asked.

 

“I'm cold. Do you perhaps have another comforter?”

 

“I'm afraid I don't.”

 

“Worst day ever. I can't sleep because I'm cold.”

 

“Do you think you have a fever?”

 

“I certainly hope not.”

 

Mingyu fussed with his own comforter, leaning down from his bed so he could feel Minghao's temperature. “You seem okay. I think it's just side effects from staying outside in the heavy rain for too long.”

 

“Yeah, probably. Now, what do I do? I need to sleep.”

 

“Okay, don't yell at me, but-“

 

“No. I know what you're thinking. There's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with you.”

 

“It's either that or not sleeping.”

 

Minghao pondered his options. Share a bed with his arch-nemesis or don't sleep at all because it's freezing. The traitorous part of his brain reminded him of how warm Mingyu's hand felt against his forehead when he was checking his temperature, and how Mingyu himself wasn't so bad once you had a few conversations with him.

 

Minghao hated his own brain sometimes.

 

“I despise you.” he said to Mingyu, while climbing into the other boy's bed and bringing the comforter with him.

 

“I know.” Minghao couldn't see it, but he knew Mingyu was smiling. Cheeky bastard.

 

“I mean it. Pray I don't murder you in your sleep.”

 

It was hard for Minghao to sound threatening when he was snuggling into the soft fabric of the comforters, searching for any extra warmth. In the middle of shuffling to wrap himself in them as much as he could, he felt his back press against something very warm.

 

And then Mingyu's arm was draped around his waist.

 

“I'm gonna chop your arm off.”

 

“Mhmm.” Mingyu sleepily replied.

 

“Stop spooning me. I'm being serious.”

 

“Okay.” the other retreated his arm and turned aroud, back facing Minghao.

 

The younger boy hated how he instantly missed the warmth.

 

“I hate you so much.” he said, while clinging back to Mingyu, this time being the big spoon.

 

“Sure, little Hao.”

 

Minghao barely registered his face growing warm with the nickname before he drifted off to sleep, embraced in the warmth that radiated from Mingyu.

 

-•-

 

The next day, when he woke up, Minghao was still clinging to Mingyu. He didn't notice before, but the taller boy smelled of baby shampoo. It was endearing. Minghao wanted to punch him.

 

Mingyu was adamant on making them breakfast, since the power had come back. He made toast, and pancakes, and hot chocolate. Minghao wondered what kind of magic this boy had that made his self-proclaimed burning hatred turn into something a lot softer.

 

When they finished eating, the younger figured it was time for him to go back to his own dorm. Mingyu pouted. It was ridiculous.

 

“Already? But we were having fun!”

 

“Speak for yourself. I still hate you.”

 

“You really don't.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Okay. Okay. Hold on. Minghao didn't notice how physically close they've gotten. He wasn't backed up against a wall or anything of the sorts — he had a way to escape Mingyu's gaze and annoying questions, but the thing was... he didn't really want to. And that was scary as hell.

 

“I'm very sure.” Minghao said, no louder than a whisper. “I can't stand you.”

 

“Mhmm.” the taller boy hummed, and stole a peck on Minghao's cheek.

 

His mind went blank.

 

His face went red.

 

“What the _fuck_ was that for?”

 

“You're very cute, Hao, do you know that?” Mingyu grinned. Minghao wanted nothing more than to wipe it out of his face.

 

“You're a dead man, Kim Mingyu.”

 

“You're not scary.” Mingyu crossed his arms. “You're adorable.”

 

“I'm leaving. I hate you.”

 

“Come back anytime!” he heard Mingyu shout before closing the door with a very red face and a flurry of weird thoughts inside his head.

 

-•-

 

Minghao did come back to Mingyu's apartment, this time willingly, the next week. He did that a couple more times before he discovered Mingyu had been harbouring a crush on him since the start of the semester. It took three more visits for him to finally kiss Mingyu on the lips, once, twice, multiple times, and one more visit for the older boy to ask Minghao to be his boyfriend.

 

After two years of dating, Minghao still says he hates Mingyu. But he doesn't really mean it.

 

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it til the end!! i hope you enjoyed, and if you did plsplspls tell me!! comments keep me motivated and i'll need motivation for this whole fictober challenge c: thanks for reading, ily <3


End file.
